


Attraction Can't Be Bought

by MikoYami



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lemon, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoYami/pseuds/MikoYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Yuki have been married for a full year now and since the beginning their marriage has been failing. Could a new scenery help?<br/>World: Alternate Universe, Tycoon, Business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Attraction Can’t Be Bought  
> Pair: ItaxOC, Mild KisaxOC  
> Theme: 21. Vacation  
> Rating: M  
> Warning: Sexual theme, Lemon  
> Summary: Itachi and Yuki have been married for a full year now and since the beginning their marriage has been failing. Could a new scenery help?  
> World: Alternate Universe, Tycoon, Business.  
> Chapters: 1-9  
> Status: Complete  
> Date Start: 8/1/12  
> Date End:8/10/13  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
> \-------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer on Art and OC’s:  
> http://orihimetenjho.deviantart.com/art/PC-She-Happens-To-Be-MY-Wife-328691723 Picture by ~:iconorihimetenjho:

"Itachi you need a vacation" his wife said, as her voice was cutting through the silence in his small office space.

Itachi glanced lazily up from his paper work to look as his young wife, as she nibbled on her crimson plump lips. Though Itachi had gotten married to her last year, he only found her only to be physically attractive and nothing else. If he wasn't in love with her, why did he marry her? 

He married her because his family told him to. And she did the same thing; she married him because her family told her to do so as well. It wasn't as if being married to her was a bad thing. She wasn't a terrible person, it was just being married to her was so damn boring. 

She wasn't exciting at all, only thing she did was sit and watch the clouds pass by or read in the library. Sometimes Itachi would send her shopping, just so she can get out more and she would come back with clothes; shoes and other small things girls normally bought. She would tell him thank you before going back to her room, to stare at the clouds.

"Who said I need I vacation?" Itachi answered looking back at his paper work. If she wanted a vacation from being locked up in this penthouse for far too long, Itachi would gladly give her the money to let her go. He reached into his drawer to pull out a check book, "How much is it for 'your' little vacation?" a little bit more force on the 'your' part

He heard his wife huff a little as she crossed her arms over her chest, "It isn't 'My' little vacation," she put empathize on the 'my' part, "It is ours." 

Though preferably if she had a choice it would be his alone, let him find another woman to mess around with, seeing how he has no interest in her.

"Ours?" Itachi looked up to see Yuki standing in front of his desk, and was now staring at him dead in the eyes. 

"Yes 'ours', your mother bought 'us' two tickets for Tahiti." Yuki placed the two plane tickets on top of the check Itachi was beginning to write, "It is an early one-year anniversary present," her voice didn't sound like hers it sound nervous and bitter with a hint of surprise. 

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this, not that Yuki blamed him she nearly forgot that she had been married for a year as well as it felt more like two. Two long miserable years, but she was wrong it has been only one miserable year.

"So we have been married for a year," Itachi stated holding the tickets up. For him it was the opposite it felt like only a few months but he had been too busy with work to notice or care about his failing, arranged, marriage. 

"Quite so," Yuki said raising an eyebrow, "Your mother said we need a change of scenery away from the city," 

'And something about wanting grand kids,' Yuki blushed at that memory but kept the thought to herself, as she glanced at her husband's face. He didn't need to know that, but she was sure Mikoto bugged him more than enough about children. Though adamantly Yuki would like kids as well, though she would mix the dirty part, she blushed even more at the thought and shook her head. 

"So mother wants grandkids," Itachi said raising an eyebrow as he saw Yuki's face, become even redder then before. Her eyes drifted to behind him, Itachi smirked at this a little before he we back to his usual stoic look.

"Yes, she does" Yuki said making brief eye contact…Yuki was married now, so sex shouldn't be such an embarrassing subject but it was. "We leave next week," she left the room before Itachi could question her anymore.  
\------


	2. Chapter 2

(At Tahiti)

The soft sand felt great on Yuki's bare feet as she walked the coastline of Tahiti. The beach running through her toes felt so refreshing Yuk could almost forget that she was here on vacation with her uncaring husband. She couldn't believe a week had passed in this paradise and still she was no closer to her husband then the day they got departed for this vacation. 

She closed her eyes. 

How could she forget who she was with? It wasn't like Itachi was an easy one to forget. He was every girl's ideal man: smart, handsome and mysterious. Even Yuki was attracted to him since first marrying him but even the perfect man had its flaws and Itachi's flaw was that he was boring and unkind to her. But getting close to him was the problem.  
Well not boring per say, Yuki had lots of fun following him around. The area of mystery he had around him, Yuki wanted to unravel. His aura while he was at work wad demanding but of course owning a multi-million dollar company required a demanding presence. He even carried his demanding presence home, though he never ordered her to do anything. Though that really wasn't a mystery, the real mystery was what was going on her husband's head (If she can call him that).

The question really was what was going through her stoics husbands face as he would stare at her during dinner. Or why he chose to ignore her when she would visit him for lunch making her feel lonely though she had Deidara to talk to and his flirtatious behavior made her visits at work just a bit more enjoyable. Of course the blond artist and hers conversation always got interrupted when Itachi would remind Yuki that she had things to do at home. It was a mystery with the great the Uchiha Itachi.

No the reason why Uchiha Itachi was boring was the fact that he wasn't very romantic. It wasn't like Yuki wanted the whole bed full of flowers and kisses every second of the day. Itachi hardly seemed like that type and Yuki wasn't crazy for big romantic gestures either. She just wanted be noticed and touched by him as woman. But it seemed like Itachi will always see her as an enemy that destroyed his freedom.

Well it wasn't like Itachi had a mistress bind her back. She was sure if Itachi did have one the maids in their household would gossip none stop about it. Or one of Itachi's workers would tell her in hopes she would leave Itachi for them but she heard nothing of the sorts. Of course the Uchiha hardly seemed like the cheating type if most he seemed almost as lonely as she.

Yuki sighed as she crouched down and watched the waves lapped back and forth as the sand tickled her bare feet. She watched as tiny little hermit crabs dug little holes in the sand each time the water returned to the beach, making the sand almost look like it was breathing. Glancing up, Yuki looked at the romantic sunset as it begun to set over the horizon.

"So beautiful," she sighed, as she got up and began walking towards the little hut that she and Itachi were sharing for this trip. An argument had ensued as soon as Itachi found out he was sharing a bed with his young wife. He told her he would sleep on the couch and Yuki should sleep on the bed but she quickly convinced her husband to at least sleep on the same bed with her because it was their vacation and both need a good night's rest. He agreed. Unlucky for Yuki sleeping next to her husband was harder then she thought never been one to sleep with the opposite sex so easily. 

She bit her thumbnail nervously as she began forming the outfit she was going to wear for tonight. They had plans to meet Aqua and Kisame at a club tonight. A young couple much like them but unlike them Kisame and Aqua cared deeply for one another and by the sound of it would be having a child soon enough. 

Yuki was envious of them and wished for child of her own. In all reality she believed a child would cure her loneliness with her husband and hopefully cure his loneliness as well. But asking for child would be difficult from a man who hardly touched her.  
She made it back to the cabin. Itachi was dressed in his business suit as he saw this meeting with Kisame more as a business meeting rather than a meeting with friends. His onyx eyes glanced at her as he pulled out a cigarette and walked outside, that look only met one thing. He was going to wait for her outside. Yuki sighed and went to go get dressed as well.


	3. Chapter 3

(At a club)

Yuki watched as the people crowed the dance floor, and danced such vulgar dances. She blushed as the sight of one girl moving low as her fingers seemed to tracing the man's bare chest in a sexual manner, before she would pop back up and move closer to man in a seductively arousing the man, "Oh my," Yuki mumbled a bit embarrassed. 

"One Mai Tai," the young bartender said, barely looking at Yuki as she took the drink and gulped some of it down. She was wondering if she should have ordered two and decided to order another drink later when the waitress gets to the table. Holding on tightly to her drink, Yuki walked to the small table at the club that her husband and friends were sitting at. She avoided the moving swaying bodies and a random man trying to make a grab for her but Yuki avoid him.

Itachi glanced at her as he got off from his seat, helped Yuki to her seat as held her chair and pushed it in for her as she sat down, before taking a seat himself. Yuki took another big gulp of her drink really wishing she ordered three drinks instead of one, she was going to need it. She had a feeling today was going to be a long night. 

She glanced at the beautiful sight of the beach their table so gracefully offered them. The blue water that looked so welcoming just this morning now looked so dark and unwelcoming; the only welcoming sign from this bleak night was the full moon sending out a silver glow around the beautiful island.

Yuki wasn't so sure how much time had passed, or how many drinks she had gone through but soon she felt herself starting to relax. Sitting next to her cold stoic husband and his rude idiotic friend wasn't as nerve wracking as she first thought and the dark ocean Yuki had refused to go into earlier, she now wanted to go in and take a dive even if she can't swim as it would seem like it would be fun. She moved her new drink (one a young waitress had just left for her) closer to her lips just as she was going to take a sip she felt a heavy weight as she lifted up her glass.

Glancing at her husband's emotionless face as he held her drink down, "You had enough," he said taking a sip from his beer and gesturing towards all the empty cups Yuki had drunk tonight. 

Yuki frowned and scrunched her eyebrows together; there wasn't much alcohol in them...much. Why must Itachi ruin her fun? She was relaxing and now she was going to have fun. She wanted to dance with rest of the crowd as they looked like they were enjoying themselves. She looked at the dance floor as people were still dancing and began moving to the beat. She glanced at her stoic husband in hopes he got the hint that she wanted to dance, he didn't.

Aqua and Kisame came back and took their usual seats, Kisame sitting across from Itachi and Aqua across from Yuki.

"You two would have fun dancing," Aqua's said in a soft spoken manner. She glanced at the angry couple as Itachi still held Yuki's drink down and the poor girl trying to get him to let go of her drink.

"You don't say," Itachi said as he grabbed Yuki's drink and took a sip from it before   
handing it back to her. It didn't have much alcohol, he will allow her to have it, this time.

He and Kisame continued their discussion on the business economy and how it would affect the Akatsuki. Yuki on the other hand had made it half way through her drink before a native man holding a white hibiscus flower walked up to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He questioned tucking the white flower behind her ear.  
Yuki blushed and nodded as she took the dark skin boy's hand and he led her to dance floor. Yes, she wanted to dance. Her uncaring husband seemed oblivious to the fact that she wanted to dance and have fun but this stranger wasn't oblivious. 

Itachi's whole body tensed up as he watched man twirl Yuki and made their way to the crowded dance floor. Holding the girl close they began dancing. Yuki swaying her hips to the rhythm of the beat. Her hands also following the rhythm as she would tuck her hair behind her ear and move her thumb close to her lip and bite down, after while her hands would be moving the man's hand away from her body.

The man on the other hand seemed more in tune with his sexual ways then Itachi's young wife was, seeing how he would push what was below his waist line closer to Yuki. She would try to move away only to have his hands move all around her body first her waist then her hips, pushing her closer to him. One hand moved to her thigh while the other seemed find itself tracing Yuki's back. His hands moved lower.

Itachi didn't notice the glass of his beer bottle was cracking under his strength as he was too busy glaring at Yuki's outfit she was wearing. The white summer dress that should stop below her knee, was half way above her knee. And her back was showing too much. She shouldn't even be showing her back. And now that Itachi thought about it she was showing too much cleavage as well. She was married yet she didn't have any self respect. 

"Who knows Itachi," Kisame said as swung his arm around Aqua and tilted his chin to Itachi's wife, "She might of come with but you sure as heck won' be leaving with her," The blue skin man was not oblivious to his onyx eyes partner's feeling.

Itachi glared at Kisame as he slammed the beer bottle on the table shattering it. He stood up as he walked towards the sexually aroused man and his wife.

"May I have this dance," Itachi said remembering his manners his mother had forced on him since he was a child. Wrapping his arms around Yuki's waist he pushed her away from the hormonal male, "With my wife," he growled, he wrapped his right hand with Yuki's right hand and held up their hands to show the man their wedding rings. 

The man looked at beautiful silver bands on the couples hand before backing off and looking for some other victim to pull his stunt on. Itachi's eyes narrowed as she spun Yuki around so she was facing him. She glared at him as her face turned red. Itachi's hand was still locked with hers as she glanced at their hands. The last time she held his hand and felt close to him was at their wedding, one year ago and that was only one dance.

"Let's go," Itachi said dragging Yuki away from the dance floor.

"No," Yuki growled stomping her foot down. 

Itachi glanced emotionally at his childish wife as she puffed up her cheeks and her eyes narrowing at him. In way she looked cute, for a woman who always looked so serious or nervous all the time (but was all the emotions she allowed him to see). She was acting childlike, which was refreshing in away. He raised an eyebrow as she once again made eye contact with him. 

"I would like to dance," Yuki said her face turning even redder. She tried to struggle away from her husband's strong grasp. Itachi seemed to ignore her meek struggles. He stood rooted on the spot staring at Yuki arguing with conflicting thoughts. 

Turning back around Itachi walked back to dance floor. One hand on Yuki's waist while the other still tangled with hers and Itachi began dancing to the music. Yuki struggled a bit before realizing Itachi wasn't dancing like the native boy had earlier, he was just shifting his body to the beat and keeping safe distance from her. The tension around them thickened, Yuki was at lost on what to say while Itachi was staring at her still arguing with himself.

"Do you hate me?" Yuki finally questioned Itachi. She now stared at him intensely, waiting for a reply. 

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this question, as he continued dancing with her. God he needed a smoke. His eyes drifted to his wife's lips as she continued nibbling. His throat went dry, as he watched her lips as he felt the temptation and curiosity zip through him like a bolt of lightning. When was the last time he touched a women? Tasted their flesh and all out slept with one?

"Hate you?" he whispered. 

She nodded slowly as Itachi soon wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and pushed her closer. The beat of the song was still moving fast and seductive but it seemed like Itachi just wanted to dance slowly now. Yuki blushed again and turned away. She wasn't use to being this close to Itachi. Sure, being married for a year she should be, but Itachi wasn't like that though. He always kept a good distance away from people even his own family.

"I don't hate…you," Itachi whispered. No he couldn't find himself hating her, even after they married her and Itachi had to give up someone precious for his married life with Yuki, he couldn't hate her. And as of lately he had found little things she would do catching his interest, such as the way she would bite her lip or thumbnail or sing nursery rhymes while brushing her hair. Itachi was learning to enjoy her company around him.

"You don't, do you?" Yuki's eyes narrowed as looked at her husband, before a sly smirk on her face, "Then I guess we may grant your mother's wish and give her a grandchild,"   
Itachi glanced at his wife as she tried to pin him, "Yes," he whispered.  
Yuki looked surprised, her face turned red once again, "Excuse…," before she could even finish her sentence, Itachi had placed his lips on hers. 

The kiss was hesitant, like Itachi wasn't so sure if kissing her was the right move but soon the kiss became more passionate. He bit her lip and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted like the Mai Tai she had drunk earlier in the night. His tongue traced the inside of her mouth, messaging her tongue. Yuki moaned as she fell into the kiss, completely losing her inhibitions. 

This kiss held desire the both of them had held back during the year of being married. Itachi's hand reached forth e back of her head his fingers lacing with her hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue fighting for dominance and winning. Yuki moaned into the kiss, her fingers gently tracing his jaw bone.

Itachi pushed away shortly after, now looking at his wife's blushing face. He wasn't so sure why he pushed her away or if wanted to or even if was the right thing to do, but he continued backing away. If he had continued who knew when they would of ended up; him laced in her arms feeling regret. They both stared at each other for the longest moment, Yuki looking more and more hurt as the seconds passed by.

"Very well," she said turning around her shoulders moved up and down as she stood there before walking off.

Itachi stood their blankly before deciding to follow behind her in a safe distance. He just wanted to make sure she made it to their cabin safely there was no telling what creeps were lurking in this tiny little island.


	4. Chapter 4

(The next day)

"One tropical itch please," Yuki said to bar tender as soon as she walked in to small shack, her black high heels made a soft clicking sound on the hard wood.

"Already," teary eye Aqua said following her friend as she sat on the bar stool and took her drink.

Yuki smiled, "Of course," Yuki couldn't sleep last night and need something to keep her up. Why couldn't she drink coffee to keep her up? No, Yuki wanted something a lot stronger something more mind numbing. Like the little shots she had at her wedding and begged Itachi to touch after the long night of partying. He didn't he just threw her into another bedroom in the house they were to share and locked it.

After she left the club last night, Itachi followed her to their little cabin. She waited for him to come inside but he just lingered outside, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Shutting the door, Yuki took a shower, changed into her night gown before she went to bed, shutting only her eyes but not falling asleep. She was too wired to even sleep the kiss with Itachi was not something she could easily forget. 

Her fingers traced her lips as she memorized Itachi's lips she even remembered what he tasted like. Yuki blushed a bit at memory as new feeling interpreted inside her, the feeling of want and being wanted. She glanced out the window at the beautiful ocean view her room offered and pushed the blankets closer to her. 

An hour later Itachi soon followed Yuki's lead taking a longer then necessary shower before changing and crawling into bed. He smelled badly of Nicotine and Tahitian air. Yuki hugged herself closer, it was difficult for her and Itachi were to share a bed not even on the night of wedding her and Itachi shared a bed. She glanced behind her as Itachi slept his back facing hers as his body seemed tense. Both of their bodies where holding back desires for love making.

"Let's just say last night was very long." Yuki said winking at her friend and took a drink from the long awaited alcoholic beverage, not wanting to say more. The cold drink felt refreshing as it quenched Yuki's thirst and alcohol was a numbing as ever. To be honest Yuki was surprised she even fell asleep last night being on the same bed with Itachi, but there was something comfortable with him close so close a sense of safeness.   
Aqua didn't say anything as she watched Yuki. She was curious on to what happened last night between the stoic Uchiha and his beautiful wife. One minute they having the most passionate kiss Aqua ever saw a couple do the next they were gone. She thought maybe they did in fact leave the club to make love with one another but as all to surprise to see the grumpy faced Uchiha standing at her door first thing in morning asking if he could see Kisame. When Kisame jokingly asked how his night with Yuki went Itachi grumpily explained, that nothing happened.

"Nothing happened between you and the Uchiha," Aqua questioned tucking her sandy blond hair behind her ear.

Yuki spit out her drink at Aqua's comment, "Your right nothing did happen last night," she grabbed a towel and began wiping the table and her breast from the mess, 'and nothing ever will,' she thought glumly taking another sip from her drink, "was it that obvious?" she questioned her friend.

Aqua nodded, and ordered some water, as she thought of Itachi's words before he left with Kisame, "Take care of her while I am away," though Itachi sound so grumpy while saying it he also sound worried. Worried that Yuki might leave him if she wasn't having someone watching her and keep reminding her that she came with someone. Though Aqua highly doubted Yuki would ever leave Itachi. Yuki seemed to care deeply about Itachi seeing how she never left the man's side. 

Yuki continued to drink happily as finally the rum and vodka were getting to her head. She had spent all afternoon at the bar. Moving back a slight bit she giggled as a handsome tourist seemed to be eyeing her seductively his brown eyes scanning Yuki's ivory skin, while she wore the simple black bikini.

"Man sweetheart you better slow down, on those drinks," The kind bartender said handing Yuki another Tropical Itch and a cup of water, "I mean, I know for a fact that you don't want to sleep with me while you are drunk," the man said jokingly, "I maybe good looking but not that good looking,"

Yuki giggled a bit as the man continued flirting with her and other females. He seemed to get a lot of business by just flirting with any girl that walked into his bar. After flirting with a not so attractive women and giving her a free drink he went to other end of the bar to serve drinks there.

"Yuki, I'll be heading to the bathroom," Aqua said getting off from her stool.   
Yuki nodded as she continued drinking. Light headiness filling her mind as got up from her bar stool and nearly fell. She giggled a bit as she tried to regain her balance, by holding on to the bar table. She stood up straight forgetting that she was wearing high heels, and stumbled forward bumping into someone.

Looking up Yuki blushed and giggled remembering was the same man that was staring at her just hours ago. 

"You are still here?" the man smiled as he glanced up and down at Yuki's bare skin. She had a beautiful shape, flat stomach, average breast and a perfectly curved body. He placed his hand lightly on her hips, feeling the soft skin under his hand he helped her regain balance. He continued eyeing Yuki's average sized chest before his eyes moved to her lips.

"I guess," Yuki hiccupped, and giggled a bit as she pushed away from the man's hold and went for her drink. She was too drunk to notice how the man was eyeing her and too drunk to care, as she took another large sip of her drink.

The man smiled taking advantage of the drunken girl, "Hey I know a place where we can have lots of fun," he placed his hand on Yuki's waist, and pushed her closer. Her bare skin touching his bare chest he grinned as he imagined her without her swim suit on and holding her body close to his. His mouth went dry at the thought and he felt himself getting hard.

Yuki glanced at him questionable, "I have friend who will be disappointed if I am not here," Yuki took a last gulp of her drink and placed it on the table, "I was really hoping to dance," she said as she remembered her dace with Itachi. Instead of an interrupting volcano of pain, like the pain she felt this morning it was numbing feeling mixed in with desire to see her husband again. She began to wonder where he was.

"Then I will take you dancing," the man said as he began walking towards the beach, "Tell the young lady that was next to this lovely lady that she is with me,"   
The bartender nodded as he washed the last of Yuki's cup away and continued on working. 

"So what is your name?" the man asked he and the drunk Yuki walked on the port. Well Yuki was tipping around about and giggling while the man tried to hold on to her.

"Hunn...." Yuki stopped, she was about say her family's surname she wasn't a Hunnutsuka anymore, "Uchiha Yuki," Yuki said. She listened to calm waves of the ocean as she stood over the ocean.

"Well this is romantic," the man said ignoring the fact that she said Uchiha. She was playing games with him. There was no way she was an Uchiha, "The full moon shining us alone, like a spotlight," he grabbed Yuki's chin so she was looking at him. Yuki giggled a bit not too sure why but she giggled as the man's hand moved to her back, "How about we dance tonight, I promised you didn't I?"

He moved his body a bit as he danced. Yuki followed his move, her mind clouded as she continued giggling. The man's hand moved down to her butt and squeezed. With that one squeeze it seemed to uncloud Yuki's judgment as she stepped back and slapped his cheek.

The man held his cheek surprised and glared at her as she glared back. She wasn't going to back down, "How dare you touch me," she hissed showing the man her ring. Her words were coming out still slurred as she leaned a little to left. She was seeing double and she was feeling a bit dizzy. She grabbed her head and groaned a bit.

"And we were having such fun," the man said still holding his cheek noticing the girl was still drunk. He rubbed his cheek, though the girl did have strength she hit him hard.

"Itachi," she whispered as the man ran towards her and grabbed her shoulder and clutched on tightly to her as he placed his lips roughly on hers. His hand roamed her body one hand her chest squeezing her breast so hard it hurt. Yuki tried pushing him off as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. 

"And we still are going to," he growled, as began kissing and sucking her neck. Yuki squirmed around a bit not liking his lips on her skin, just as she felt the man's tongue closer to her breast Yuki kneed him hard in the groining. He quickly let go her and pushed her as he held his family jewel. 

Yuki gasped as felt air rush past her as she fell into ice black water. The cold water pierced her skin as she crashed into the water. She struggled a bit not knowing how to swim and the strong waves pushed her further underwater so she was at loss as to which way was up and which was down. Her head pounded with each rushing wave and her lungs felt like it was going to burst for need for oxygen. She took in a deep breath sea water and closed her eyes giving up. 

"Shit," the man said knowing he was in trouble. He was about to run away when a black blur rushed past him and dived into the water where the girl fell. He felt a cold unkind chill when the blur past him and what looked like red eyes glared at him.

A few seconds later Itachi emerged from the water and clung on tightly to his fainted wife. He glared daggers at the man and swam to the beach. Placing Yuki on white sand Itachi began the basic of CPR, praying that she would live through this. Her lips felt so cold compared to last night's warmth, as did her body.

"Please Yuki don't do this to me," he growled, as he put his hand on her chest and tried to pump out the water from her lungs. He placed his lips on her lips as he breathed air into her. She felt so cold and Itachi was a bit scared that her body might stay cold forever. Her eyes stayed shut and he wished see could her eyes ash black eyes once again. He didn't care if she was glaring at him or not he just need to see life in them.   
He once again tired CPR once again, pumping the water out her lungs and placed his lips on her eyes.

Yuki's eyes fluttered open as she began coughing up to the ocean water and she felt the need to throw-up. Tears blurring her vision as she began crying. Her mind clouded once again. She nearly died her loud sobs became quiet tears when she felt Itachi wrap his arm around Yuki and hugged her closer to him. He didn't say anything seeing how he couldn't think of anything to say. 

Yuki didn't say anything either as she placed her hand on Itachi's chest. His nice business suit was wet and smelled of seaweed from his nightly swim. The tears came out harder as she realized she messed up Itachi's suit. The messed up suit really seemed so small compared to what nearly happened to day but it just had add more pressure for her, because she knew Itachi was going to be displeased with her.

"Let's go to the cabin," Itachi said picking up his wife bridal style and carrying her back to the cabin. As she clung on to him her sobs became harder. She was still scared. He clung on to her tighter and he gave one last glance to the man that hurt her. He was going to show him what happens when anybody touches what was his and held Yuki closer to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning rape

(At the cabin)

Yuki sat the bed and begun drying her hair every once in a while tear would escape and Yuki would rub it away. She was still scared but what really scared her was her husband. Itachi was outside for a very long time. She sighed as she sat in her bathrobe thinking of all things that happened. She knew she was at fault. 

If only she hadn't been drinking. If only she hadn't followed the man. If she stayed with Aqua she wouldn't have been in the mess, maybe if she if she used her brains she would of avoid this all together. She finished drying her hair and looked out at the full moon, moving her thumb closer to her lips Yuki bit down on the soft nail.

Itachi was mad at her that was why he left her here. As soon as he placed her gently on the bed, his hand's moved from her body to her face before he turned and left the room. "Stay" was the only thing he demanded or said before closing the door leaving her in the empty cabin. She was too scared to look at him as he left too scared to even speak. 

Yuki cried for a good hour and half. She threw up all she drank that afternoon in the toilet before she decided to take a shower. The hot shower felt so good on her cold body warming her up but still even then shower could not feeling of that man's lip on her skin or lips. She spent another good hour scrubbing her body trying to get the man's touch off her body and half an hour rinsing her mouth with mouth was. Still the kiss and the mans touch would not go away.

Now here she sat in her bathrobe wondering how mad Itachi will be at her. She continued biting her thumbnail; she was getting a little sleepy turning her head back to the door she gasped when she saw Itachi hovering only a few inches in front of her. She didn't even hear him come in. Or when he came in. When did he come in?

"Itachi," she gasped, she looked up at his onyx eyes and shivered under his glare.

"Why did you follow that man?" Itachi growled as he grabbed Yuki's wrist roughly to the point where it felt like breaking.

Yuki winced a little, she knew Itachi was mad but not this mad. Itachi was hardly the type to even raise a hand at anyone let alone her. Not even when she threw a temper tantrum during one his dinners did he even hold her wrist that hard. She was only trying to get his attention instead he ignored her, like always.

"I don't know," Yuki growled back biting her lip as she held back tears. She wasn't going to let Itachi scare her. She was already scared enough, "but he wasn't bad looking now was he," Yuki taunted stupidly as ash black eyes made contact with crimson. She wasn't going to back down.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "That was dangerous what you did. He could have raped or killed you. You have to be more careful and not walk off with some guy you don't know," His words came out in growl. He had been worried that he might have made it to late when he didn't see Yuki come back for air. Worried he was too late when he saw the man pushing himself on Yuki. Too late to save her and that the man already had his ways with her and was going to kill her. But he wasn't too late he saved her correct? And Yuki was loyal to him right? He glanced at the buries on neck and held on tighter to her arm.

Itachi's words were truthful yet painful, which seemed to be cut like a knife, Yuki didn't say anything trying to ignore the pain. He pushed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. He frowned a lot harder as he looked at her sparling form. His eyes stayed locked on the buries that man had left on her, for some reason he was displeased even more then he should be.

"You are an idiot," he growled.

Yuki felt a vain twitch at being called stupid as she tried pushing Itachi off her. Rotten man why did he have to so strong?

"At least he was man enough to touch me," Yuki growled she froze at her words, her face turning red. Did she just say that? She turned away from Itachi and began biting her thumbnail again.

Itachi glanced at Yuki as her raised an eyebrow at this. Her face was red and she turned her face away from him. He glanced at her. So she wanted be touched by a man again? Itachi would show her what it was like. 

"Very well," he said, leaning his weight on her even more and kissed her neck softly, the same place where the buries was,"You want to be touched by man I'll show you what it is like to be touched by a man again," Itachi whispered into her ear seductively as his right hand started moving up and down on her thigh, moving the soft fabric that covered her legs.

Yuki shivered from Itachi's touch as his hand moved further up on her body removing more and more of her cloths. He nipped and tugged at her ear, as she stared moving her head from side to side trying so hard to surpass a moan of pleasure. Itachi's lips then started moving further and further down her neck. The hand that was rubbing her thigh had moved to her color bone and begun slipping into her robe.

"Itachi," Yuki managed to gasp as she used her free hand to push him away. An unknown sensation was running through her body causing her wanting more and she wasn't a fan of this mysterious feeling running through her. 

"Again?" she meekly glared at him. What was talking about again? Yuki was never touched by a guy even before marriage. Kisses here and there but that was it, she didn't even allow groping back when she dated other men. She was to shy and embarrassed for such activities. 

Itachi didn't say anything. He slowly removed Yuki's hands and pinned it above her head with one hand. The other began to untie her bathrobe, his hands slowly creasing the soft ivory flesh that began showing. 

His eyes darted towards her naked breast as the pink nipples seemed to getting hard. He then smirked and looked at Yuki's face. Something was breaking inside her though as she struggled so hard to get away from his grasp, but he could see something was breaking.

"Please stop," Yuki said holding back a moan as she felt Itachi's hand message her breast. He paused for a moment to see if she was serious before he began kissing her neck again, this time hitting Yuki's sweet spot which was behind her ear. Yuki jolted and stretched her neck a little as Itachi continued kissing that spot as his hands cupped her breast softly and squeezed. 

He continued playing with softness of the breast, pulling and tugging on the nibble. His hand began moving away from her breast. Yuki then gasped little as she felt Itachi's hands trace her body lightly with is finger tips getting her more excited. He took the feeling of her curves also exciting himself. 

Yuki bit her lip till it bled holding back a moan of pleasure. Her toes curled as Itachi's hand slowly traced her V-line. Itachi's touch on her skin which tickled but also felt so good, she stifled a groan as she tilted her head up her body begging for Itachi's kisses elsewhere.

Itachi began moving away from her sweet spot and sucking on her neck, the same place where the man had left his mark. For some odd reason Itachi's kiss seemed to erase the feeling of the man better than the shower did. She didn't say or do anything and wait for Itachi to continue. She wanted him to take the feeling of the man away. Itachi's thought were probably the same as hers as bit lightly on the sensitive flesh drawing blood while he licked and sucked on the skin. He then kissed it lightly causing her to shiver some more and accidently let out a moan of pleasure, waking her up and reminding her that she should not be enjoying this.

"Why....are...you...doing...this?" Yuki managed to gasp, she had pushed him away slightly from her body. She oddly felt cold without his warm body over hers. She didn't like this.  
Itachi's eyes narrowed, "You said you wanted to be touched, that you weren't getting enough attention from me" Itachi said with a blank expression his face inches from hers. His tongue started trailing along her soft trembling lips, "So I will teach you a lesson," he whispered near her ears, causing her to shiver. 

Yuki growled as her heart was beating extremely fast. She has always been afraid of him but the fear brought in more emotions, lust. She wanting everything from him but just couldn't let him have control of her. She turned her head away as Itachi's lips traced her jaw bone nipping at her tender neck. Yuki started to pant from a tingly sensation that came between her legs. Her face flushed. "I..Itachi...." she gasped out, she wasn't sure why her body was acting like this or if even should act like this. This all very new to her, "Wha, Why?" 

Itachi's lips were on her body tasting her skin; his touch teasing her body. Yuki could feel herself breaking just by him staring him just making eye contact with her. It felt so good. Yuki never felt a sensation this great. Her body wanting more, a burning desire only Itachi Uchiha could contain, but was letting it spread wildly. 

"Not to wonder on your own," Itachi whispered as he placed his lips on hers. One hand on her thigh moving closer to closer up her leg, he began massaging it whiles the other was on the back of Yuki's neck to keep her from pushing away.

He tasted of nicotine and sea salt, her hand on his damp cloths Yuki pushed a weak push. Itachi's tongue flicked a spot, Yuki to moan a little as she pushed her body closer to Itachi on accident. Opening her eyes half way she heard Itachi grown as he held her body closer. His hand that had been messaging her thigh was now leading her leg to wrap around his waist once he was satisfied he began rubbing her thigh again.

Wrapping his leg around her other leg Itachi continued kissing her, his hand moving away from her thigh tracing her body till he traced her body and it stopped at her breast. His quick hand messaged the soft flesh and played with the hard nipple. Once again he moved away from her lips as he began kissing her jaw bone, and moving down, her neck to her collar bone and down to her celvage. Yuki let out small surpassed moans as Itachi kissed one of her breast, while he played with other. His hot moist mouth nipping and sucking on the hard nipple, he did it with the other nipple.

Yuki bit her tongue, her fingers wrapping around his hair as she lightly tugged her back arching. She wanted more of his touch, more or him. She wanted him inside of her. She felt the burning desire in her wanting area go stronger and wetter. She blushed not liking this new feeling on how her body was reacting and she was a bit embarrassed with herself as well. 

"Please no," she moaned to herself in reality begging her body to stop her reacting they way Itachi wanted it to act. He began moving down again, his fingers creating a soft light circles down her spinal cord while his hand rubbing her body. The soft kisses continued down her body causing even more of a reaction and a moan to follow.

His lips stopped near her V-line and glanced up at her, "Are you sure? I thought this was what you wanted to be touched? Did the other man please you more?" Itachi commented, not wanting to hurt her but felt a bit hurt himself that she was willing to go with another man instead of him. 

"Maybe" Yuki spoke she refused to make eye contact with him. She wasn't going to let him win not this battle. But in all honest truth Itachi was making her want more her body curious for his next and waiting and wanting his touch.

She gasped a little when felt Itachi's finger rubbed against her clit. Yuki moaned a little and arched her back, "I-Itachi," she gasped, tugging on his hair. Her pent up burning desire Yuki was holding back rushed through her body getting her more. Itachi kissed her inner thigh and Yuki screamed giving into her urges, as Itachi continued his rubbing his fingers on her clit.

He replaced his finger with his tongue, and Yuki screamed again, her hands moving to Itachi's back as she clutched down on Itachi's cloths. Her body feeling the desperate need to feel Itachi's naked body on hers, Itachi blew in her clit as he placed two fingers teasing her. His tongue swaying around, even he was having hard time controlling his needs and her panting out his names did not making it any easier for him. 

"Itachi," Yuki screamed again arching her back, she wanted more. Itachi reached his limit he was so close to just having her but still one question buzzed around his head.

Itachi pushed off from her finally. Yuki feeling a lot more distant and colder towards him, as well as unsatisfied. Did she do something wrong? Was she not what he expected out of a woman?


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you a virgin?” Itachi asked her, noticing how nervous she was acting. His pants were tight very tight but seeing his young wife looking all nervous and red in face, Itachi could hold himself back. With some difficulty of course.

Though they had been married for a while, they were distant towards each other the whole time. Not even going on a honeymoon like most couples does and refused to share a room together, much less a bed together. Just because they agreed to the arrangement to please their family, they didn’t agree on loving on another. It just didn’t feel right, yet Itachi stirred up mixed emotions for her: Fear, anxiety, pleasure, pain, anger and happiness all rolled into one, confusing her. Her mind was telling her one thing and her body is telling another. 

Yuki blushed and looked away her face red, she closed her eyes. She felt the tears she had been holding in escape. She bit her lip and moved her hand closer to her face. God she was pathetic, why as she crying? Itachi was finally giving her attention right? So she shouldn’t be scared but she was. She felt Itachi shift away from her and sat at the edge of the bed.

“Well are you?” Itachi questioned her not looking at her. Yuki bit her lip as tear began to run down her cheek. 

She was embarrassed at her answer, what women of this century and her age was a virgin she bit down on her tongue to strangle a sob. Why was she crying? Nothing was wrong; she was just admitting the truth, as she nodded, “Yes,” she whispered. 

Itachi’s body tensed as he sat on the edge of the bed for five long minutes. His fingers ran between his bangs a small migraine starting as he thought of the beautiful women that was his wife a virgin. Before he married her he had heard rumors from other men. The rumors always seemed to be them having a night of fun with Hunnutsuka princess. How willing she was, how that one night made them want some more. None ever explained the girl was nervous when in bed.

Itachi glanced at Yuki as she got up and looked at him. Her ebony black hair falling messily around her as she put on her bathrobe covering herself and bit her red lips. Itachi felt his pants tighten more as he stared at her and realization setting in that the men lied; she looked away as the tear continued to stream down her cheeks. He got up and began walking towards the door. It was hard decision to make at the moment he wanted her more then he wanted any other women, but she didn’t want him. 

He had hurt her in more ways than one and already is failing marriage was more broken thanks to him. Frist it was his lack of interest in the beginning of the marriage and now because of his stupid move to scare her, to teach her a lesson. If didn’t leave her alone she wouldn’t of followed that man. She wouldn’t have gotten drunk and would have just stood quietly by his side, like she always did. But how long would she just stand be his side before getting bored and leave him to chase somebody else who would give her more attention than what he will ever give?

Itachi wasn’t going to lie to himself. His wife was beautiful with soft ebony hair that stopped half down her back. (He always liked girls with long hair in fact he could not picture Yuki with short hair seeing how it would not suit her in the slightest.)She had ash black eyes to match her hair, they normally had a sharp look to them unless, they would be staring at him nervously and unsure about herself. A nice figure that he knew she tried to maintain average breast large but suitable hips. Flawless ivory skin that Itachi could still taste the sweetness of his hands still feeling the shape slash warmth of her body, he made eye contact with her eyes again before he looked away. 

“Why do you do hate me?” he felt a hand tug on his sleeve.

Red eyes connected with ash eyes, “why?” Yuki repeated again.

“Hate you?” Itachi questioned tugging his arm away from her hand and continued walking. He didn’t hate her even on the night of their wedding night and he had to leave his girlfriend he couldn’t hater her. Something about her could not make her could not make Itachi hate her, not even when he tried. 

Yuki got off the bed grabbed his shirt again, “Don’t play dump with me,” Yuki growled baring her teeth a little she tilted her chin so she making eye contact with him.  
Itachi glanced at her he watched the bathrobe slip off her slim shoulders, showing the bare skin he touched only moments ago and wanted to taste now, “It isn’t like that,” he made eye contact with her as she puffed up her cheeks. 

“Then what is it like,” she took a step closer to him, “I am tired of playing these childish games,” Yuki moved a fisted hand closer to her chest, “If you don’t want me just say it,” her face was light shade of pink.

“I told you it isn’t like that,” Itachi said as her grabbed the knob to the door. Damn it was getting hard to leave. Yuki was clueless on how his body was reacting towards her; the way she tilted her head causing her hair to fall loosely over her shoulder, the slight pink of her cheeks and the way her lips parted begging Itachi to taste her again to touch her, to feel her. He opened the door he had to get away from her before he did something they would both regret.

“Then what is it like,” his wife begged as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, “Please tell me,” she said into to his shoulder blade. Tears began to blur her eyes again. Itachi stood rigged, not sure what to do next. Yuki was only making things a lot tougher on him.

“Yuki,” he said under his breath, he could feel her breast press to his back the only thing between them was the soft fabric of his shirt. He pinched the bridge of his nose, before he glanced at her. This was the first time she was showing weakness to him. Most time she would avoid him if something upset her. He sighed, “Don’t you wish to save yourself for somebody you love?” he looked at the door as he closed it. He wanted her so bad.  
He could feel Yuki shake her head, “Does it matter I am married now,” she hugged him closer. Itachi could feel her tears on his back. 

Itachi didn’t say anything as he and Yuki stood there for five long minutes. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of an old clock that was left in the room and rushing waves from outside. 

Yuki shivered a bit but kept on holding on to Itachi. Her heart was beating extremely fast as she remembered the first time she heard she was marrying Itachi. Yes, she was excited after all like most girls she liked Itachi. She found him handsome, charming and strong. He was also nice though not to her, after he heard about the arranged marriage.

Her body stiffened there was reason, he liked someone else he was going to marry some else but because of her he had to live miserable she stepped back the tears kept coming. Why? Her hand moved closer to her face as she began to cry harder than when she realized she was going to die earlier that evening. No this pain was far worse than the fear of losing one’s own life. No this pain was the pain of being alone, forever. A curse she was forever with. 

The sobs come out harder, Yuki loved Itachi but loving him hurt a lot. Yes he wasn’t kind to her but he was kind to many others. He was everything Yuki first imagined him to be, everything she wanted but in the end she could not win him. Why couldn’t she win him? A Warm body hugged her awkwardly as she continued to cry.

“I am above forcing myself on woman,” Itachi said hugging her. This was getting harder then he thought, realization clicked in that he hadn’t slept with woman in over a year. Not having sex with a random woman at work was easier then he thought when he married his wife but when they were home alone with her it was hard to hold his male instincts. In the end he separated rooms for them in hopes that he will be the one that was stronger than Yuki (he didn’t want to feel regret). Now it was her who he didn’t want to feel regret later.

He could feel her sobs on his shoulder as she continued crying, he grabbed her chin lightly and titled her head so their faces were inches away, “Do you wish to sleep with me? Will there be no regrets after?” he spoke gently whipping Yuki’s tears, from her cheek.

Yuki made eye contact with Itachi, her cheeks turned red again, “why would I regret it?” she spoke a warm feeling fluttering into her heart as Itachi’s hand cupped her cheek. He leaned in and briefly kissed her this kiss being soft and sweet. Yuki continued weeping bitter tears while her heart beat excitedly from the kiss. Butterflies filled her stomach as a new emotion interpreted through her “I love you,” she whispered when Itachi pushed away slightly. He stared at her for a long time before pulling her into a long mystifying kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki kissed him back, as his tongue fought for dominance. Yuki moaned into the kiss as his tongue was exploring her mouth enjoying every detail and flavor. Her hands were on his chest as he deepened the kiss, holding her tight, not wanting to let go. Soon his hands started to continue exploring her body only to stop at her breast. He started playing with her hard nipples, taking in the feeling with his hands, enjoying the lustful moans that will come out of her.

He then pushed away and kissed her cheek, licking away her salty tears. Yuki blushed as her fingers weaved between his hair. Itachi soon continued to kiss her, his hands pushing the bathrobe off her shoulder it fell to ground wanting to see all of her. Yuki pushed away from the kiss as embarrassment set in, she looked away her cheeks flushed red.

Itachi just continued kissing her. He kissed her neck and her sweet spot. Yuki moaned as her body jolting towards Itachi’s warmth, his arms wrapping around her and pushing her closer. She could hear him groan a little bit near her ear. Her heart raced a lot quicker as he began moving further down her neck. His fingers once again creating small circles down her back, her body reacting and moving closer to Itachi, this time she didn’t mind it. 

Itachi moved back to her lips his hand under her chin as he kissed her again, and lightly pushed her to the bed. Yuki felt the soft mattress underneath her skin and the squeak of the bed from her weight. She looked at Itachi as he stared down at her and began removing his cloths. She blushed he was a lot bigger then she imagined she closed her eyes and moved a fisted hand close to lip. The nervous feeling of what she was about to do not going away.

“Are you sure?” Itachi questioned again seeing how nervous she was again. He hovered over her, he had expressionless look on his face as his eyes roamed her naked body. He moved Yuki’s hand away from her mouth and close to his and kissed the palm of her hand, as he leaned in closer. He made eye contact with her when she opened her eyes.

Yuki nodded, “yes,” she whispered the butterflies in her stomach fluttered away. Itachi’s face inches away from hers. She pulled him into kiss a kiss in which Itachi was quickly took control in his tongue messaging hers, causing shivers down her spine.

Yuki moaned into the kiss, her fingers on Itachi’s bare chest. She took in his the feel of his muscles, she had no idea what do but once again Itachi took control, his hand guiding her hand around his body, groaning enjoying feathery touch of her fingers on his body. 

He broke the kiss and began nibbling her ear and kissing her sweet spot causing her to arch her back and pull closer to him. Her chest finally touching his bare chest Yuki moaned in satisfaction, her fingers gliding down his back, feeling the raw muscles of his shoulder moving as he moved his hands around touching Yuki’s body. 

With each kiss Itachi gave kissing her jawbone, her neck all the way down to her collarbone Yuki would curl her toes and moan his name into his ear. Her fingers trailing his backbone, her body wanting more, and was curious if Itachi was willing to give it to her.

His hand drifted down to her thigh as softly creased the skin while creating soft circles that, causing her to moan softly and move her head exposing her neck for Itachi to kiss. He kissed the neckline and moved further down as he sucked the exposed flesh leaving a nice new bruise, before kissing it lightly and trailing the kisses down to her collar bone.

His other finger traced her shoulder moving slowly down to her breast, causing a tingling feeling on Yuki’s skin as she gasped and moved her hand to Itachi’s shoulder, feeling the muscles shift ever so slight with each small movement he cupped her breast and begun messaging it while his thumb played with the hard nipple. She groaned and arched her back a slight bit as she took in the soft touches. His touches were a lot softer than earlier was he seemed to be considerate not trying to hurt her in way but more trying to arose her. In which he succeeded, his lips moved lower from her collar bone and kissed her cleavage, his face between her breasts as he kissed the side one breast and his hand kept playing with the other breast.

He grunted a bit as he felt Yuki’s leg brush past his waist as she he moved and stretched her exposed body even closer to Itachi. He growled a bit as he held back his desire, his hand still messaging her breast and he moved his lips and kissed the top of her breast. He kissed around the nipple and put his mouth over it and begun sucking causing Yuki to moan again and move her hand to his arms.

“Itachi,” she panted, she could feel him smile. He moved his mouth from her breast before slow kissing her cleavage he begun kissing her slowly as he moved to her other breast and continued nipping at the other nipple as messaged the other breast.

Yuki continued gasping and moaning as she kept stretching her body. Itachi grunted again as he felt her body moving again. His finger seemed to trace her stomach, his kiss not too far behind. Yuki’s fingers laced between his hair as he gasped her body wanting more and only Itachi can satisfy. 

Itachi seemed to understand her needs as his other hand kept messaging her thigh as he moved his tongue moving back up as kissed her on the lips again. Yuki’s hand on his back as her messaged on breast and traced her curves. 

It has been forever since he touched a women’s body he almost forget what it was like. The soft curves of their body, the curves, their taste only with Yuki was it much more satasifying to touch a woman again. His tongue fought for dominance with hers and won. His tongue messaged hers, muffling her moans. She allowed him to explore her mouth as her fingers clawed his back. He seemed to know all the secrets of her body the way his finger followed the figure and stopping at her breast and squeezing it lightly. 

He pushed away slightly from the kiss and licked her lips as he made eye contact with her, they could talk but the movements of their body said it all for them. Yuki panted her chest moving up and down and her cheeks flushed as she thought of dirty deed her and Itachi were going to do. Her red lip plump lips parted slightly as she stared at her husband’s face.

Itachi could tell she wasn’t ready for him, not yet anyway. With her doe eyes that screamed innocent, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her tense muscles relaxing a bit as she put her hand on his chest and tilted her head up and captured Itachi’s lips with hers. Her finger’s gently brushing against his jaw bone, tracing his lips as his fingers were tangled with the back of her hair. 

He allowed her to have control this time, the kiss moved slowly and unsure as she was allowed to taste him. Her tongue exploring his mouth for the first time her thumb kept brushing against his jaw bone. Her other hand having her fingers tangled with her husband’s fingers.

She broke of the kiss to breath as she begun kissing his jaw bone then his neck. She wasn’t sure what she was doing but she was allowing her body to take control. She kissed and sucked on the neck leaving small buries as she trialed the kissed down to his chest. Her hand that was tracing Itachi’s jaw moved down slowly feeling how built Itachi really was. Her fingers gliding on his body, her other hand still tangled with his. 

Her moves were slow hinting to Itachi that she wanted to move slowly. He understood and allowed her to still have control. He hid back his desire to just have her as she kissed his collar bone softly, her lips leaving a burning desire in him as she continued kissing him lower. Her hand stroking chest, he groaned a bit as his hands stroked the softness of her hair in the same motion. Never had any woman brought out so much desire, for him he nearly lost it when hands begun moving lower as well.

He grabbed her hand before it could move any lower and he lost control of himself. He pulled her up for a kiss kissing those lips that had early tasted his body earlier. He pulled away a slight bit from the kiss as his thumb traced her lip. He was pleased to know that he was the only one that tasted her body but displeased that other men had kissed her lips and tasted her and he she tasted them.

She lay under him breathing slowly her chest moving up in down. With each breath she made her chest would lightly brush his chest before going down. He stifled out a moan his eyes roamed her naked form, his eyes soaking up what he could of her. From her lust long legs, he wanted wrapped around his waist to her blushing face as she looked away from him embarrassed. 

Itachi chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. He took control once again. He followed her demand and kissed her slowly as his hand holding one hand above head tangling his fingers with hers. He was going to get her to forget about that man from the dock and any other men that she might have kissed before him. His tongue roamed the inside of her mouth taking in her test and figuring out what makes her moan.

Yuki would moan as Itachi’s tongue would flick a sensitive area in mouth causing her to arch her back and beg for me, all he was willing to give. Yuki never had a kiss like this in all her life, with her free hand she let it roam his jawbone before slowly gliding to his arm. Itachi finally pushed away for breath before he began biting and tugging at her ear. They were both panting but both couldn’t hide the arousal and desire for one another. He didn’t let go of her hand as he held on giving her reassurance that he wasn’t going to rush things.

His eyes narrowed at the purple buries around her neck as his fingers traced it gently. He was going get rid of that man’s mark. Yuki wasn’t his she belonged to him alone. He glanced at his wife face as she looked away, she didn’t want to think about that man and earlier today. Itachi began slowly kissing the purple buries on her neck in hopes his soft kiss will erase the man from her mind. Yuki arched her neck a bit giving Itachi more accesses to her neck as he bit down and sucked on the sensitive flesh. Soft moans would escape her lips.

Slowly he pushed away and begun kissing the other side of her neck, the hand that was free creased the bruise. The feeling of Yuki’s death experience and near rape was gone as she closed her eyes, “Itachi,” she whispered her husband’s name. Itachi moaned a little bit as his lips traced down to her collarbone. He was enjoying the taste of her body, the feel of her skin and the way she would call his name. His hand messaged her breast as he let go her hand finally and glided it down to her body stopping at her thigh.

Yuki continued arching her back as Itachi’s kiss moved lower and lower on her body. One hand still messaging her breast the other stroking the inside of her thigh as he begun kissing her V-line. Yuki gasped a bit as she felt something warm in stomach and herself getting more wet. The need inside her grew as Itachi’s hands moved from playing with nipple to creasing her figure.

“Relax,” Itachi told her as kissed her inner thigh. Yuki shivered and nodded as she felt Itachi’s thumb rub her clit. She moaned and arched her back, some more. Once again a fisted hand near her lips as she continued moaning her head titled back. He kissed her navel as he continued rubbing her clit.

“Itachi,” she moaned as she felt Itachi slip a finger inside of her. Yuki gasped and moaned some more, she was loving this feeling, “Itachi,” her voice going a little bit loader. Itachi groaned a bit at hearing his name escape her lips. He adjusted himself towards her as he slipped in his second finger inside her and begun kissing her neck and collar bone. He soon slipped in his third finger in adjusting her body for his, “Itachi,” Yuki screamed, her wanting for him grew she wanted him now so badly.

Itachi glanced at her as her removed his fingers and adjusted himself above her readying himself. Yuki shut her eyes tight nervous once again as butterflies filled her stomach. He kissed her forehead softly. Yuki relaxed a bit and nodded signaling she was ready. Itachi under stood as he went to sitting position and pulled his wife on to his lap and kissed the side of her head softly.

Yuki’s cheeks were red as she made eye contact with husband. Itachi eyes for the first time where showing some other emotion but Yuki couldn’t understand it as pushed her into a kiss again this one demanding his fingers Lacing them self into her hair and the other before slowly caressing down her body to her thigh as he spread her legs. He wrapped her legs around his waist and muffled her moan was his tongue as it roamed the familiar territory enjoying the feel of her body as it meshed with his.

"Are you ready?" Itachi whispered seductively in her ear arousing her even more as she pushed chest closer to him. She nodded as she dug her nails into his back. Itachi flexed his muscles "relax," he whispered as kissed her neck. Both hands on her waist he slowly slipped himself inside of her. 

Yuki gasped in pain and dug her nails more into Itachi's back but soon the pain turned into pleasure. Yuki's face flushed red as she moaned once again as she let go him leaving crescent moon shaped markings on his back.

Itachi continued kissing her as he adjusted her some more as he held her close to him and leaned her down back on to the bed. His hand on her back when he pushed way from kissing her and adjusted himself some more inside her, they groaned in pleasure. 

He slowly began pumping inside her slowly, his hand on her thigh messaging her. Yuki moaned as she never felt so much pleasure. She placed her hand on his chest as Itachi continued pumping in and out of her going faster and harder. Yuki continued moaning taking in the feel as they both reached their climax. Yuki arched her back as her fingers laced with his hair.

“Itachi,” she screamed as she reached her climax. Itachi grunted in response as he did one finally trust in and pulled out of her last second, and placed himself beside her not wanting to crush her. They were both panting hard as they were besides one another. 

Yuki’s cheeks flushed red, grabbing the blanket to keep herself warm. Itachi wrapped his arm around her body pushing her closer and kissing her neck again. Yuki shivered and closed her eyes as she arched her neck giving Itachi more accesses to her tender flesh as her hands went to his chest taking in the feel. 

“I am not done with you,” Itachi whispered seductively into her ear as he begun another round.


	8. Chapter 8

After a night of making love to one another, on the bed in the bathtub and on the couch and back to the bed again, Yuki fell asleep. Her head rested on Itachi’s chest as she into a deep slumber, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Itachi was a wake as his fingers rubbing Yuki’s back as he stared outside the window at the night sky. He was deep in thought wondering if sleeping with the woman his parents chose for him was a good idea. He had refused Yuki for many reasons. One reason was ending a serious relationship with a girl he met in college for a woman he knew nothing about. 

What he did see in her he didn’t like, she turned out to be bratty, rude and flirted with boys when she wanted something. To add she was demanding and expected a lot more than what he was willing to give on their little dates. She would of never been his first choice for a woman 

Itachi glanced at his wife’s sleeping face. During their wedding he expected to see woman that carried a smug look of someone who won. Instead she looked defeated and lost. She mumbled her vows and avoided eye contact with him, her ash black eyes looking anywhere else but at him and crimson red lips only smiling when someone was taking a picture of the bride. 

The whole wedding the young couple avoided one another unless necessary. Itachi trying to figure out how he got to this point while Yuki danced with his brother and father. Of course he honor to dance with the beautiful bride but that was one dance and they hardly even looked at one another. Yuki staring at her feet while Itachi only stared at her wondering what was the next chapter in life.

As soon after the wedding Yuki’s flirtatious behavior seemed to stop and she would lock herself in her room. Making it impossible for Itachi to see and talk to her. He in chose to pick the same rout as she and ignored her as well. 

He glanced out the window again and pushed her closer, kissing the top of head. He had no regret marrying her now. She was different than what he first thought, she more innocent then men claimed. He knew why the men lied rejection wasn’t an easy thing to deal with, and to tell the truth when other men had “their way” with her. All lies, he now learned.

No man explained that sleeping with the Hunnutsuka princess was more pleasurable and more satisfying then sleeping with any other women. Not one had explained that, they said that she was dirty exciting the men even more, but in reality it was the innocent and look unsure on her face that excited Itachi. The way her ash black eyes stared at him questionable and unsure, the way her lips parted begging him to taste her again.

He kept brushing the back head of her and watched her sleep before he also closed his eyes and slept. Suddenly he was more excited for his vacation than ever and was going to make the last week worth it. He closed his eyes as her wrapped his fingers around hers and placed a hand on her chest pushing her closer before going to sleep.

The next week, basically Itachi and Yuki making love to another, anywhere and everywhere in their small hotel room. In the bathroom while they would shower (or getting ready too), in the tiny living room on the couch, they spent most of their in the room.

The times they did not spend making love they would be learning more about one another, catching up on the year the missed when they were together and never spoke. She was not his father’s choice as he first believed but his mothers. 

He use to despise his mother’s choice the most, they were all daughters of her tennis buddies. The girls that his mother picked for him became were loud, bratty, beauty queens, with not very much interest or personality. 

Yuki was different, she had a personality likes and dislikes, and what Itachi learned he was not disappointed. Yes she was beautiful with ebony hair and soft black eyes, funny now Itachi was seeing more and more to her beauty. He thought she was beautiful before but now, he wasn’t sure a word could describe her now.

What he did learn from her he was not disappointed; her favorite flowers were Iris as she saw the meaning was hope, her favorite weather was snow as it was it was pure, she moved the scent of apple and Iris . He learned that she studied medicine as back in the day she wanted to heal the sick, he really liked that about her. She was knowledgeable of many things as she sat loved to spend her time learning about the world.

“I see,” Itachi said placing down his whisky cup. They were wearing the end of their vacation, as they were sitting at an outside a bar. Yuki was sitting next to him. He had moved her stool next to him so he was taking in the scent of her apple conditioner, one arm wrapped around her waist. 

He wasn’t normally this clingy but tonight was an exception as he stared at the young native boy dancing goofily around an attractive married woman. He knew Yuki wasn’t going to leave him, he could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to lean on him but wasn’t sure he would allow it.

“Of course older brother made the mistake of ordering a dozen roses instead of twelve dozen,” she laughed a bit, though she didn’t sound like she really cared about story she just told. She was staring at her Piña Colada, it was hardly touched. 

The drink was decorated beautifully, an umbrella on one end a small chunk of pineapple on the other end. Yuki was concentrated in swishing the golden drink around in the cup. She had finished telling Itachi of how the wedding planning had went down. 

After she was done she only frowned just like her marriage she had no control of her wedding. People and faces ran around her telling her how her wedding should be and how her marriage would be with Itachi. She had heard over and over how it should be and what it would be like and in the end she even fooled herself. 

But she was happy now…wasn’t she? She glanced at her husband’s handsome face. He finished drinking his whisky as he placed it down the bar and looked at the starless sky. He was going to order another one but noticed Yuki wasn’t drinking at all. 

“Let’s go for a walk,” he said getting off his seat and helping her. Yuki nodded in agreement though they were outside the crowd of people was making it really hard for her to enjoy the night air, “I need fresh air,” he took his step away from the mass of bodies and waited for Yuki to follow after. She was behind him her head titled to the side. She took a long refreshing breath of the air and hurried after him.

They walked along the beach, Yuki jogging a bit to stand near her husband. Itachi took long steps for everyone step of his she had to take two. It was silent between them as held a cigarette between his lips as he grabbed Yuki’s wrist as she nearly tripped, trying to catch up to him. He slowed down for her to walk by him.

Yuki stared at him as she remembered the ideas that people filled her heads with him. She was told Itachi would treat her like a princesses, he would get her anything she wanted and he would be romantic to her and just love her flowers.

Those were lies Itachi didn’t treat her like a princess, he treated her like a lady making sure she got what she wanted but didn’t step all over. He was far from romantic but he a proactive over her watching her back making sure she was safe from harm’s way. No she didn’t want to wake up with flowers but his warm presence and that was enough for her.

“Itachi,” she whispered as she placed her hand in his as he was still walking, they were walking to their cabin. The warmth of his hand as eloped hers as he loved his hands into his coat pocket and waited for to speak, “once we go back …” would he still love her? Yuki couldn’t find the words to finish the sentence as she stared at the beach. 

Today might be her last day of happiness with him. Once they go back he might forget about the nights they made love or all the conversation they shared her as they learned more about one another. She didn’t want him to forget about the love they shared here. She didn’t look at Itachi as he squeezed her hand tightly.

“Once we go back….” He paused for a bit and flicked the remainder of his cigarette out, “once we go back,” he continued, “I will have to go to work this little vacation had made me behind,” he didn’t want to think about much behind. 

Yuki’s heart dropped of course, once they go back it would be back to the cold lifeless marriage they once had. Itachi would ignore her but keep her locked up, while they slept on different beds in different rooms not once seeing each other. Yuki didn’t want to think about it as she placed her hand on her necklace he got her, last night.  
It was small cheap trinket of flower but Yuki liked it as she pointed it out to Itachi. To her surprise he bought it and placed the chain around her neck the feel of his touch on her neck sent shivers as she stared at the flower happily. Tomorrow her fairytale will die. 

“You will have to move your stuff to our room,” Yuki paused and stared at him, a smile slowly formed of her face. Did she hear him correctly? “I can’t help you because of work but may ask the maids. Itachi continued on, “we will have to see my family as well and thank her for the tickets,” before Itachi could finish Yuki had placed her lips on his. 

Itachi deepened it and lead her back to the hotel for one last night of passion in Tahiti. He wanted to make it worth it for the both of them. Yuki was just pleased that she was going to have the marriage she always dreamed of. Itachi and her were finally happy


	9. Epilogue

Two weeks later, Yuki was standing over the toilet, her hair tied up as she threw up last night’s dinner. She whipped her lips as she was still breathing heavily. She was thinking about the dinner party her and Itachi had gone to and everything she ate. 

She frowned as she was staring at the door, she didn’t eat a lot as she thought of the French meal her and Itachi shared. She made a face as thought of the slimy meal again and the scent of duck as she turned around back to the toilet and threw up again. 

No, it was nothing she ate Itachi woke up feeling fine he got dressed and told her that they had to see his family before he headed to work. His mother wanted to see the young couple and talk more about their vacation though Yuki was sure she told Mikoto everything she wanted to hear.

She sighed and placed her head on her forehead was she sick? Did she catch the flu? It would make sense her body was still adjusting to the weather and climate change. Though she had to laugh she had been here for two weeks her body should be already adjusted. 

She moaned a bit as she was starting to feel better standing up she flushed the toilet and washed her face and hands. She decided it was nothing and went on her day. The week were strange for Yuki as she would wake in the morning and throw up everything ate from the previous night before, sometimes she woke up before Itachi and he normally woke up at five in the morning to head to work. Even the slightest smell of something would send her running to the bathroom to throw up. 

Yuki was beginning to worry about her health as she curious if she should tell Itachi about it. He must have been suspicious after all it was normal to wake up in three in the morning to throw up. Her husband was a light sleeper so he felt the movements. Sometimes he would stare at her while they were cuddling on the couch before shaking his head and mumbling, “It can’t be too soon,”

Yuki moaned as she bent over the toilet yet again. The maid had been teaching Yuki how to make pasta with chicken it wasn’t the season chicken grilling on the stove that got to her or the creamy white sauce cooking in the pot. The scent that got to Yuki was the pasta itself as it scent barely moved around in the air. 

She sighed a bit and closed her eyes as she let her mind wonder before something clicked. She started doing the math as she sat on the tile floor and began counting. She stared hard at the wall deep in thought, last time she had her period she a week before she went to Tahiti. She remembered because she was looking at swim suits trying to figure which one she liked best without trying them on. She sat on the floor…she was late!!!!

She stood straight up and waked out of the bathroom, “there is no way,” her mind repeated. She grabbed her coat, “it is too soon,” her smile widen as she snuck outside and found a drug store. Itachi wouldn’t allow her out so late and it was already six an hour later and he would arrive home, she had to hurry. 

She was sitting at the drugs store bathroom ten empty pregnancy test boxes scattered the trash along with nine of the sticks as well. Yuki held the tenth one she couldn’t stop giggling and laughing as she stared at the pink plus. She placed her hand on her belly and smiled. 

Mikoto words echoed in her head after she arrived from Tahiti, “are you pregnant yet?” Yuki was blushing at the thought and shook her head while Itachi quickly told her his mother that it was too soon for a child and that she should wait a year two for grandchildren. Yuki’s face dropped as she stared at pink cross. What will she tell Itachi?

She made it home a minute before Itachi arrived; she stayed quiet about the new life inside of her as she greeted he husband with a simple kiss on the lips. Itachi deepened it a bit when the maid wasn’t looking. He went to the dining table to go eat and send the maid home Yuki followed behind me she was clueless how he was going to tell her husband. 

For most the meal it was quiet, Itachi noticed and glanced at Yuki was she was playing with her food. She was normally one to normally start the conversation by asking him about his day. Today she did not, he arched an eyebrow and glanced as his lovely wife as she continued moving the paste around with her fork her mind deep into thought.

“Anything happened today?” he took a sip of his wine. Yuki looked at him surprised he questioned her for the first time but the innocent smile on her face was clue that Itachi was going to start doing it every day. She then looked at her plate again as she put down her fork.

“I am…” she paused and looked around, “Itachi I,” she felt stupid she thinking about the conversation by saying, ‘oh Itachi I never took brith control pills and you were’t condoms a lot of time while we were on vacation,’ She blushed noticing how stupid it sounded and it didn’t even sound like her. She let a long sigh she had to let him know straight forward, “Itachi I am pregnant,” she said he cheeks red as she nervous at what his reaction might be. 

Itachi continued eating his meal, “I figured,” he said. 

Yuki’s heart dropped out of the reactions she was not expecting this. It was like, he didn’t care. She felt pain as she looked at her lap and held back tears she shouldn’t cry she was going to be a mother soon. She always wanted to be a mother it shouldn’t matter what Itachi said or did, “How did you know?” her voice was cracking a bit.

Itachi glanced at his wife and frowned as he put down his fork and knife. He sighed, he hurt her she was a expecting mother she should be jumping out of her chair with joy over the news, instead she was holding back tears and beating himself up. He got off his seat and turned her chair to face him as he kneeled on the ground.

“I noticed the signs,” he placed a hand on her cheek as he stared at the tears filling her eyes. He leaned forward pecked her forehead, “you just conformed what I thought,” He didn’t want to share her yet with a need child he just now got her but he was excited as well a family with Yuki.

Yuki just stared at him, “how come you don’t sound excited,” she said holding his hand.

Itachi stared blankly at his wife as he led her back to his chair and placed her on his lap wrapping his arms around her he sighed, “I am excited, “ he said, “I just trying to figure all the time I have left with just you before I have to share you,” Yuki blushed in his arms and sighed her heart fluttering a bit, “I have to show you something,” 

Yuki got off his lap as Itachi dragged her down the hallway to a room that was normally opened. When he opened it a start of nursery was in the making. Yuki gasped and smiled at him as she looked like a child herself. No words were to be spoken as she moved and kissed her husband’s lips and he deepened it. 

Yuki and Itachi’s marriage is full of many difficulties many arguments, fights and tears but it was also full of many more laughs, happy and loving moments.


End file.
